A Lady Does It Better
by Leecassi
Summary: An A/U fic about how Bulma and Vegeta might have gotten together. I'm going to write a less cliched story this time. I hope you enjoy it.  I may raise the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters expressed in my writings. _

_**AN: **I told the people who read my previous story that I would have a new story out very soon after that one but I couldn't do it with a friend of mine passing away Monday night. I'm sorry! I always say I'm going to do something but I always do it a little bit later_

_I hope you guys enjoy this story nonetheless. It's an A/U... I decided I would try that out and see how it goes. __Don't worry, the story will get more eventful and less boring as time goes on, but I kind of wanted to set a stage for what I'm going to write. _

_I've split the Prologue into two parts because even upon doing that, both parts were pretty long. I'll get part B out ASAP!_

_Happy reading! Please read and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue A:<strong>

They came by the hundreds, but took the lives of millions. It seemed that hardly any energy was used on their part, while the people of Earth lost everything.

No one had seen it coming; not even the geniuses of the world could have ever imagined something like this was going to happen.

No one but Dr. Briefs, that is.

The scientists of Capsule Corp were the only ones in the world with technology good enough to pick up anything on their scanners. Dr. Briefs was the face of the entire project so he was the one that would make the frightening information public.

Something big was coming for Earth, and it didn't want to slow down.

Unfortunately for Earth, nobody believed the flustered genius when he brought the news to the eyes of everyone. His own family thought he was probably just overreacting and ignored his warnings to stay hidden as much as possible.

Dr. Briefs should have gotten an award for such a discovery, but it was much too late for something like that.

Alien invasions don't happen in the real world. At least that's what the Briefs family convinced themselves while they lay in hiding away from the monsters that were destroying their once fabulous and pristine home.

"What are we g-going to do if they f-find us?" Bulma's blue eyes were brimming with tears and her parents could only offer her empty promises and tight embrace.

"We're going to stick together no matter what," Dr. Briefs wiped away the tears of his wife and daughter and hugged them to his chest. "Don't ever let those monsters take advantage of your mind, Bulma. You are the smartest girl alive and there's no doubt they know that by now."

Bulma trembled out of pure fear and grabbed her parents, never wanting to let go. After earlier events, she was led to believe something bad was in store for her next.

**Flashback:**

"Mom, can't I go to the mountains with Goku? He's sure to protect me from whatever daddy is ranting about!"

Mrs. Briefs looked from her daughter to Goku. She sighed when they both gave her hopeful looks.

"Alright!" she threw out her hands and smiled. "Your father is probably just being careful. But if you promise to keep Goku with you at all times then I see no problem."

Bulma jumped up and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom! I promise I'll keep Goku with me the whole time! We'll be leaving now." Bulma tugged on Goku's small arm, "C'mon! I wanna get there before lunch!"

Goku nodded and followed Bulma to her motorcycle. He grabbed his already growling stomach, "Gosh, Bulma. I'm already hungry!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and tossed him a candy bar. "Now sit!" with a push off the ground, they were speeding away to the desert, "Remember, Goku. We're not telling my parents about our trip to the desert; just the one to the mountains!"

Goku rubbed his hands over his stomach and swallowed the rest of the candy. "But why?"

"They don't need to know about Yamcha."

Bulma sped up and Goku wrapped his tail around the seat so he wouldn't fall. He didn't completely understand why Bulma's parents couldn't know about Yamcha but he shrugged it off and decided he wanted to play the secret game, too.

"Weee!" Bulma squealed and practically made them fly off of a hill by how fast she was going. She was born a speed demon and didn't plan on slowing down just because little Goku was along for the ride.

When they reached the desert road, Bulma slowed down and looked at Goku, "Look for Yamcha's house while I drive."

Goku took his job as serious as he could and jumped up, practically knocking over the motorcycle, when he spotted the place Yamcha considered to be home.

"There!"

Bulma toppled over on the bike but caught herself by sticking out her leg. "Thanks, Goku," she remarked sarcastically. After capsulating her motorcycle she glared at the innocent Saiyan boy. She fixed her windblown appearance before stalking over to Yamcha's front door and knocking.

"Yamcha! It's Bulma and Goku! We've come to steal you for the rest of the da—" her words were cut short when the door creaked open at her soft knocking.

"My, my you're a pretty human. Too bad you have to die."

Bulma stood frozen as she watched some sort of lizard-like thing grab Yamcha by the neck and squeeze the life out of him. Yamcha's blood ran down the purple alien's arm and he fell limp.

"Oh Kami no…" Bulma gasped and collapsed to her knees. She couldn't move her eyes away from the bloody scene in front of her.

"You're pretty, too," the alien turned his (or was it a her)'s ruby colored smirk onto Bulma. It chuckled and basked in the pure fear radiating from the poor, unfortunate soul.

"I collect beauties like you," the alien moved forward and Bulma kept an eye on the horns protruding out of the aliens head. "Don't be too scared, precious." The alien stepped close enough to run its fingers down her soft, tear-stained cheek. "Call me Lord Frieza," he stepped even closer and lifted her up so he could whisper into her ear, the soft tickle of his breath giving her goosebumps, "Don't worry, precious. I always kill victims immediately after I rape them."

Bulma tried to move away but her legs seemed to forget how to work and she stood frozen as the alien ran cold fingers along her exposed skin.

"Hey! Stop that!" Goku ran in with his power pole at hand.

Frieza seemed all too amused when Goku ran in to save the day, "… monkey."

"S-stop touching her!" angry tears splashed down his cheeks. It was hard acting tough while an old friend lay in a lifeless, bloody heap tossed carelessly into the corner.

Frieza pushed Bulma at Goku and chuckled arrogantly, "Let's play, monkey!"

Goku rushed forward and tried to jab Frieza with his power pole but the alien monster was just too fast for the little boy. He was soon knocked out by an effortless swing of Frieza's hand.

"Now whe—" Frieza saw that Bulma was gone. "Damn. She was going to be delicious!"

He stared for a moment before dragging Goku back to the giant ship.

"I'll be back for you later, precious."

Bulma couldn't drive in a straight line, anymore. Whatever that 'Lord Frieza' person was was someone she wished she never had met.

Images of Yamcha bleeding to death made her judgment to the outside world cloudy and she ran off the road multiple times.

"And now they have Goku…"

She fell off of her bike when she hit a curb and tumbled to the sidewalk. Her knees were now in bad shape, but she couldn't feel it and ran the rest of the way back to Capsule Corp.

Bulma burst through the front door and fell flat onto her stomach.

Her mom rushed to her side. "What happened, honey? Where's Goku?"

Bulma tried to tell her mom about Yamcha and Goku but the bloody images came back to her mind and she jumped away from Mrs. Briefs so she could throw up.

Many might think Bulma was overreacting but these things don't happen everyday.

Bulma was practically the princess of Capsule Corp. She lived a life of perfection and adventure. Never in her life was she supposed to see or experience things like these. It's not what her parents would have wanted. They sheltered her for her own safety.

Mrs. Briefs was once again by her side with a cold dish rag.

"Honey, you have to tell me what's wrong. What made you sick?"

Bulma opened her mouth but closed it again when no words could be formed.

"Please, honey…"

Dr. Briefs ran into the kitchen and looked more pale than usual.

"We need to go into lockdown!" he motioned to the stairs, barely noticing Bulma on the floor.

"What? Why?" Mrs. Briefs ran to her husband and grabbed his arms.

"Dear… trust me," Dr. Briefs looked down at his bride and sighed, "Some—"

He was abruptly cut off when something hit the front door of their house.

The door was slowly bending in its hinges and Dr. Briefs grabbed Bulma and his wife by the arms. "That's why."

They only made it to a closet, but it would have to do.

**End Flashback.**

Bulma was trying to fall asleep in the corner of the cramped space while her parents sat next to each other discussing ways to get out of that tiny closet.

Mrs. Briefs gently rubbed Bulma's back in a soothing manner. It was supposed to make her feel better but all Bulma could think about was the occasional loud noise coming from outside of the closet. She could only imagine what was going on out there.

Dr. Briefs decided his plan of escape couldn't get any more accurate and he looked at his wife and daughter. "I have a plan. It should work judging on the noises coming from outside. We're going to have to be very fast but also very quiet. Who knows how well these, uh, aliens can hear."

"But daddy—"

Everything changed for them when their hiding place was found. An alien opened the door and wouldn't stop laughing at their scared faces. It seemed to get a sick pleasure from their pleas to stop.

It shot a finger blast through Mr and Mrs Brief's hearts and they died almost immediately with their eyes still open and a look of fear permanently left on their faces

Bulma couldn't stop screaming and the disgusting alien pulled her out of the cover of the closet by her hair. He dragged her across the remains of her house and to a ship that was going to take her to a location unknown. She kept screaming and struggling, trying to get away from these monsters.

Her world was completely shattered when she saw her parents' bodies dragged out of the closet by their legs. No more struggle was seen from Bulma Briefs. Seeing her parents' bodies tore her apart from the inside and the girl she once was, was no more. Her legs collapsed under her and tears fell from her eyes. As soon as she hit the ground she was out cold.

The aliens were given the orders to take care of the blue haired girl from Earth. They were to not touch her in any inappropriate way because Lord Frieza had big plans for her in the near future.

Bulma was transported to a ship that orbited around Earth without a care in the world. Thousands of slaves and prisoners were dragged into the ships from Earth but only three people out of the entire planet were told to be kept safe and untouched.

Thankfully, for Bulma's sake, she was asleep when the Earth was completely destroyed. It was probably better that the young genius didn't have to see the only stable home she would ever know be destroyed

There was something tickling Bulma's leg and it woke her up. She hid her face under her pillow and started giggling. "Scratch, stop it!"

Her father's cat sometimes wandered into her room at night and whenever it did it woke her up by tickling her legs or feet. The tickling wouldn't stop and she moved her pillow away from her face to make 'Scratch' stop tickling her.

Bulma's smile faltered when she didn't recognize anything around her. That's when it hit her that her nightmare from last night wasn't a nightmare after all. Her parents' death, being taken from Earth, Goku and Yamcha never to be seen again… it was all real.

She slumped into her pillow as the sobs struck her. Bulma just wanted to die with everyone else. Heaven would be so much happier then whatever prison she was living in now.

A growl was heard from somewhere near her and she hoped it was the monster from her nightmares here to finish the job by killing her as well.

Her small frame shook with sobs and it seemed as if invisible bullets were being shot at her. The gravity of the situation was coming to her all at once and she just wished she could pass out again.

"SHUT UP!"

The angry voice made Bulma look up to see who the person with the mad voice was.

Not far from her, in the same bed she was sitting in, was a young boy –probably her age- with a flame of hair erupting from his head. He was scowling at her for crying and he looked like he didn't want to be bothered. To Bulma, it seemed that he lit some sort of a lighter in his hand but it was coming from his skin and not harming him. For a moment her pain was forgotten as her quick mind tried to figure out why there was a fire coming from the palm of his hand.

With no warning the boy threw the fire at her and she ducked it just in time. It hit the wall behind her doing little damage.

Bulma started crying again and fell into her pillow. Now she was scared of the little monster that seemed to be the only other living thing in the room she was in.

The boy's look softened a little bit and he crawled forward to the sobbing girl. He wanted to stop it. Crying was a sign of weakness and he didn't want one of the guards to come into the room.

"Don't cry anymore," the boy reached out and put a hand on Bulma's back that shook with sobs. "I won't touch you with my tail anymore. I was asleep and couldn't control it."

Bulma sniffled and looked back up at him. "I'm not crying because of your stupid tail!" Her eyes widened when she noticed something. "Goku has a tail!" She jumped forward, startling the boy and grabbing his shoulders. "Where is Goku!"

The boy scowled and jumped away when she pounced at him. "I don't know what a Go-coo is. Don't touch me."

Bulma was getting frustrated by the boy. He was grumpy. She didn't like him already. The boy only seemed to be amused when her expression turned from sobbing mess to pissed-off. Bulma jumped off of the bed and stalked forward to him. She jabbed a finger in his chest.

"You're a jerk! I don't like you already! Be nice to me. I am a genius after all." Bulma tossed her long blue hair over her shoulder and glared at him. If he was going to act all tough then so was she.

The boy scoffed at her. "I don't have to listen to you. Stupid woman. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I don't listen to anybody!" He pointed his gloved hand at the royal crest on his chest. "This means I'm the prince of Planet Vegeta. You will address me as Prince Vegeta."

Bulma, again, forgot the gravity of the situation and when she heard that he was a prince her eyes practically turned into hearts. Maybe she could have a happy ending after all. Who needed Yamcha when there was a prince in front of her? She moved towards him again and grabbed onto his arm. "I love princes!"

Vegeta made a disgusted face and shook her off of his arm. "You're too weak. You couldn't handle a prince."

Bulma crossed her arms and glared at the little brat called Prince Vegeta. Princes in the movies were always nice. Why wasn't he?

"Stop glaring at me. You're lucky I don't just kill you now!" The angry prince pointed his finger at her and lit a tiny ki ball at the tip of it.

Her angry look faltered and Bulma slumped to the floor. Carefully, her arms wrapped around her body and she stared blankly at the floor. "And kill me just like that alien killed my parents..." Her blue eyes became glossy with unshed tears and she still stared at the ground. "Please kill me. I miss my parents so much."

Vegeta dropped his hand and bowed his head. "It gets easier after a while."

Bulma looked up. At least he wasn't being mean. "W-what do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Avenge their deaths. Live for them."

She slowly stood up on shaky legs. "M-maybe you're right…"

"Of course I'm right," Vegeta scoffed at her and sat down on the bed again.

"Can I get out of this room? You seem to know what's going on here."

"You're new here so I won't call you stupid this time," Vegeta gave her a disapproving look. "This is my room. I don't know why they've placed you in here with me. All I know is I don't want you talking when I'm training. You have an annoying voice."

Bulma shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. There was another problem, though. "One bed? For both of us?"

Vegeta faced the other way so she wouldn't see that he was blushing. "Now let me train. I need to get stronger so I can defeat…" he looked down "… Lord Frieza."

Bulma climbed back into the bed behind him, she became quiet as she recognized the name. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Whatever."

The young prince watched as she tucked herself in and he resumed his training from the previous day, before he had an annoying pest as a roommate.

Bulma woke up for the second time that day, but without the allusion that she was somewhere else. This time, her slumber was interrupted by a loud noise.

She pulled the warm blankets off of her and smoothed down her hair with one hand while rubbing the tired out of her eyes with the other. A yawn escaped her lips before she realized who was standing in front of her.

There stood the monster of her nightmares, the lizard they called Lord Frieza and the one that she now lived near.

Bulma heard a growl to her side and looked over to see Vegeta crossing his arms and looking defiantly at the monster. She blushed when she noticed he didn't have a shirt on but quickly turned away when she remembered that there were more important things going on right now.

"It's always a pleasure Prince Monkey, but I'm not here for you," Frieza let his eyes drift from Vegeta to Bulma and Bulma couldn't help but take a step back, causing her to fall back on the bed. "Perfect, just where I wanted you."

Frieza swiftly moved towards the young girl and placed himself so he was kneeling between her legs on the bed. He leaned forward and rested his hands on either side of Bulma's head. Bulma was shaking with fear and couldn't do anything but stare up at him while her blue eyes begged for him to stop.

Vegeta was uncomfortable with the way Frieza was acting but from past experience, he couldn't intervene without a death wish. He stood back watching Frieza scare the girl but all he could do was fume.

"Your fear…" Frieza licked Bulma's cheek between whispers, "… tastes delicious."

Bulma whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, her hands fought to push him away but it was as if the disgusting lizard couldn't feel her pleas to stop.

A laugh escaped Frieza's purple lips and he stood up, using one of his hands to grab her shirt and bring her up with him, slightly tearing the material under his disgusting claws. "Unfortunately, that's not why I'm here. Zarbon?" He looked over his shoulder as a tall blue skinned alien came into the doorway.

Bulma instantly found him attractive while Vegeta, on the other hand, fumed even more.

"Yes, sire?" Zarbon crossed his arms and didn't even seem fazed by how roughly his master was treating Bulma.

"Take the girl where I told you. I need to speak to the monkey."

Zarbon handled Bulma a lot more gently than Frieza did and she was thankful for it. He motioned for her to follow him down a hallway until he got to what seemed to be a walk in closet. "Take your clothes off," he instructed.

"Wh-Wha-?" Bulma's eyes widened and her arms crossed over her chest as if she were already naked.

"Take your clothes off," he repeated, "you're getting a change in garments."

With shaking hands, Bulma slid out of her clothes until she was left in a yellow bra and underwear. Zarbon couldn't help but look over her nearly perfect body until he instructed further.

"Take those off too."

She took a deep breath before she undid her bra and pulled down her underwear, letting them drop into a heap on the ground.

Zarbon's hand reached out and she thought he was grabbing for her until his hand met something to her side. "You'll be wearing this."

He pulled down a spandex suit that would barely cover her bottom and would definitely show off inappropriate amounts of cleavage. It was black but it didn't have any special signs on it. Zarbon also grabbed a pair of white boots and he gave them to her without hesitation.

"Wh-why can't I wear my other clothes," Bulma's voice was shaky with tears as she spoke and her blue eyes met his gold ones.

Zarbon looked around the empty hallway before crouching down so he was at eye level with Bulma. "I am _extremely sorry _I am making you do this, but if I don't listen to Lord Frieza I will lose a lot more than just my life…"

Her chin started shaking as she looked in his golden eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth. Without meaning anything by it, she moved forward so she could wrap her arms around him.

"Please don't let them do this to me," she said urgently into his neck. "I'll do anything. I just don't want to be here anymore.."

Zarbon jumped away from her, his teenage mind felt jumbled that a girl just clung to him like that while she was unclothed. He shook his head again and gave hear the suit.

Bulma put on the suit and boots. To her displeasure it was also skin-tight.

Zarbon led her back to the door of the room where Frieza stood, waiting impatiently. His eyes drifted over her new attire and he smirked. "It's perfect Zarbon, don't you agree?"

"Yes, sire," Zarbon's gaze was empty and his voice was unattached but Frieza still believed his words and laughed as if it were the most exciting thing he had ever heard.

"I would like to warn you that the Prince might be a little mad when you get in there. I had to teach him an important lesson and we shared a few words."

As Bulma walked to the door, waiting for it to open, Frieza smacked her in the butt hard enough to make a cracking noise and leave a handprint. She tried not to react but couldn't help but let a yelp escape her lips.

The door finally opened and Bulma scrambled in, the door shut behind her. She was thankful to be away from that horrible beast.

She looked down at her outfit and tears sprung in her eyes. Bulma tugged at both the top and the bottom hoping the horrible material would stretch to actually cover her.

Remembering her companion, she looked up.

"O-oh my Kami!" Bulma forgot the inappropriateness of her outfit and she rushed to Vegeta's side.

There was a giant gash in his foreahead and he had a black eye where Frieza must have hit him. A cut was opened in his chest and he lay against the wall next to the bed, looking like he was barely alive.

"Stay away…" his voice came out in a whisper, "you can't do anything."

Bulma shook her head violently. She was getting angry at the lizard man for doing this to him and to his displeasure she picked him up and carried him to the bed. He was only a little shorter than her but it felt like he weighed a ton.

When she got to the bed she pulled back the covers and placed him where she was laying before. There was a towel lying on the floor and without hitch, she started ripping it apart in long strips to wrap around his gaping wounds.

"Stop this ridiculousness, woman. You can't do anything," Vegeta's eyes were shut but his face stayed in a firm scowl.

Bulma shook her head, "I know first aid better than most doctors, now shut up or bleed to death."

"Let me bleed to death."

"No."

She continued what he called 'ridiculousness' until he was bandaged up and asleep.

There was nothing else for her to do and she climbed into the bed next to him, turning to make sure he was breathing every few hours.

Eventually she fell asleep. Bulma was pressed against the walls in order not to touch him and she was heavy with worry about how extensive his injuries were…

When she woke up she felt something around her waist and Vegeta's firm body pressed up against her.

Her eyes widened when she was awake enough to register what was going on.

"EW! GET OFF OF ME!"

She jumped up and glared down at Vegeta who was spooning her only moments before.

"Wha-?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I move around in my sleep—"

The door to their room slid open and Vegeta and Bulma both forgot what they were fighting about when Frieza walked in.

"You're switching rooms today," he stated simply. "But don't worry your little minds, you'll still be sharing quarters."

Bulma noticed Frieza was acting more proffesional today, his eyes didn't even scan over her body like they normally would.

Vegeta and Bulma followed Frieza in silence after they left the room.

They went down the long, empty corridors of the ship until they walked through a long, glass tunnel giving a view of the planet they were on. The temperature inside the tunnel was comfortable, but outside of the glass it looked like the North Pole but without snow. They were on a giant bright, blue glacier it seemed and just looking at it made Bulma shiver a little bit.

She turned to see if Frieza or Vegeta were looking out the windows too but she saw them at the far end of the tunnel about to go through sliding doors. Bulma sprinted to catch up to them and Vegeta shot her a disapproving look.

For being beaten only hours before, Bulma thought Vegeta was following Frieza quite fearlessly. He seemed to already know where they were going and it gave her some kind of comfort to see that he had more knowledge than she about this situation.

Frieza stopped at a room that had the same crest as Vegeta's breastplate. He typed in a code and the doors slid open for the two teenagers to walk in.

Before the doors could shut Frieza smirked at Vegeta, "Now remember what I said little monkey prince… _It's almost time."_

Vegeta's face felt hot and he tossed his cape over his shoulder, pretending not to register what Frieza had said. "Stupid lizard…" he mumbled.

Bulma gave Vegeta a curious look, "What does he mean?"

"None of your business!" he snapped. "If you don't mind, I'm going to train more. See that room in the corner?" He pointed to a circular door leading into a training area. "You don't ever bother me when I'm in there unless you want your head ripped off."

Bulma widened her eyes at him and didn't know what to say. The only thing she could think about doing was taking a nice hot bath. "Is there some place I can get cleaned up?"

Vegeta pointed to the opposite end of the room. "Now let me train."

The room was definitely fit for a prince Bulma decided when she went into the bathroom. Everything seemed to be carved out of onyx in the bathroom: Black tub, black tiles (heated from what Bulma could feel under her boots), black towels, black sinks and other various black or silver around the room.

Sitting in the corner of the room, slightly above everything else was a bath. Bulma's eyes widened and she immediately went up a couple of steps to see how big it was. Maybe living in this place wouldn't be so bad even with her annoying houseguest. It was like a luxury hotel.

Bulma soaked in a warm bath for about thirty minutes until she decided to wash out her hair and dry off. It felt good to be clean again. She wrapped a large black towel around her body before going out in the room. Vegeta still seemed to be training so she decided to look through what seemed to be a closet.

Interestingly enough, there were two sides of the closet and it seemed one side was for a woman while the other was Vegeta's. Some of the dresses in the woman's side were beautiful and Bulma wanted to try them on. Looking past the dresses, Bulma noticed the black spandex suit that she was forced to wear before. Apparently that was custom to dress like that but she wasn't very fond of the idea of trying to wear it again.

"I can't live with you if you're going to walk around like one of the palace whores. Put some clothes on." Vegeta walked out of the training room with a towel around his neck and an arrogant air about him.

"This towel covers me better than that spandex suit ever will," Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him.

Vegeta noticed the way her chest seemed to fall out of the towel as she crossed her arms. He turned around and his tail tightened around his waist. "Go get some clothes on. I will not repeat myself."

Bulma grabbed a spandex suit before going back to the bathroom. Before she could close the door, she pulled off the towel and threw it at the back of Vegeta's head.

He growled and his ki started rising with anger. If she didn't behave herself he was going to blast her to oblivion. Vegeta vividly remember Frieza's strict orders not to harm the girl, but he was tempted to give his life just to break that stupid rule.

**Flashback:**

When Bulma was down the hallway with Zarbon, Frieza shut the door and stepped closer to Vegeta.

"Are you ready to have a little bit of fun?" Frieza's smile couldn't be contained and what the smile implied made Vegeta's tail bristle.

"With her? No," Vegeta crossed his arms. There was no way in hell Frieza was going to force the weak woman upon him. He was almost at the age of sexual maturity and Frieza had been known to torture people purely with that.

"Oh but Prince, think of all the fun you could have with her," Frieza's tail swayed behind him in amusement as he watched Vegeta squirm under his implications.

"No." Vegeta crossed his arms and glared. There was no way in hell he was going to be teased like this.

"The more you resist it when your time comes, the more pain there is for you," Frieza laughed again and threw his head back.

"I won't," Vegeta clenched his fists and fumed.

"Oh, but you will," Frieza suddenly whipped Vegeta in the chest with his tail, causing a large cut to open and blood start falling down his muscular chest. "And you'll find yourself liking her more than you meant…" While Vegeta was off guard, wiping the blood from his chest, Frieza hit him with a final blow to the face and laughed as Vegeta flew limply against the wall. "It's only a matter of time. We'll see how long it takes."

Vegeta lay there helpless.

There came a time in a Saiyan male's life where they reached sexual maturity and started getting horrible ruts. They would need to relieve themselves in some way or it would get painful for them.

Vegeta was under the assumption that he could control his and it wouldn't be a big deal, but now with a female added to the equation he wasn't so sure…

**End flashback.**

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_**AN: **__It's been over half a year since I've updated anything on this site, but fear not! I've decided to start writing again. After a while there of having no inspiration and deciding that writing just wasn't for me, I've decided to pick up my pen again and see what I can come up with. _

_I've missed this story extremely bad. I have so many ideas that I just can't stop when I'm only a chapter in! _

_Thank you very, very much for all of the reviews. It was the last one that helped me get back into the swing of things._

_I hope you enjoy this! Review please!_

* * *

><p>Vegeta was under strict orders to not allow Bulma in the hallways by herself and as soon as she realized they were allowed to wander around, she wanted to go all the time.<p>

"Please, Vegeta! Just come with me. I want to see what this place is like outside of this room. I want to get a better view of the buildings!"

They had been living like this for weeks and Bulma seemed as persistent as ever. She was getting more comfortable with Vegeta and as time went on she became more "touchy". When she wanted something Vegeta would usually get plowed to the ground with Bulma jumping on him because she was tenacious in getting what she wanted.

"No, we aren't going out today. We have somewhere we need to be at nighttime," he crossed his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Frieza to summon him and tell him his mission.

Bulma tackled him so he was lying back on the bed and she was sitting on his stomach. "Please Vegeta? I'll leave you alone after that."

He frowned up at her and contemplated tossing her over him and onto the bed so he wouldn't damage the fragile being. "Ten minutes. We're only going out for ten minutes. But if I miss this call I will be shipped off and you can forget about ever seeing me again."

"That would be unfortunate…" Bulma started off sarcastically but stopped when he frowned. "It would be unfortunate! You're my only friend." She put her legs on either side of him while she sat on his stomach and pressed her hands against his shoulders.

Vegeta sneered slightly and kept his eyes away from her. "Are you sure Zarbon isn't a "friend" I've seen him share looks with you."

He recalled walking around with Bulma when she wanted to leave his room and seeing Zarbon give her a significant look. She even returned it and for some reason it bothered him more than anything else.

"No, Vegeta," Bulma dared to lean forward more and wrap her arms around his neck, "You are my best friend ever!" She giggled when he became more displeased. Bulma was practically lying on top of him and it amused her how uncomfortable he could get.

"Get off of me woman." He decided to actually go through with it and toss her onto the bed and off of him. "Get your boots on or we can't go."

"'Kay, dad," she gave him a glare telling him how annoying he was being before she slipped on her boots and followed him out of their door. One day, when he was gone, she was going to figure out the password to that damn door so she could go out of there on her own terms.

Vegeta followed her as she ran to where she wanted to go. It seemed the glass tunnels that connected buildings on Frieza's planet interested her the most. They were about the only thing that mildly interested Vegeta about Frieza's palace, but Bulma seemed to find them extremely interesting.

He had noticed how smart she was the past few weeks they had been together. Truly it seemed like she could build anything. She had helped him countless times with faulty locks and his scouter. Give her tools and she was unstoppable.

Vegeta stood there while Bulma looked out the window in amazement. He was always on guard, especially with her around because if she got harmed, Frieza would take it out on him and he didn't understand it one bit.

Bulma pressed her hands against the glass and stared out at the rough terrain and buildings of a city off in the distance. It was beautiful. Her eyes that matched some of the ice outside were wide with interest.

Who was this girl before she became a prisoner? She was obviously someone important of Frieza wouldn't take such a keen interest in her.

The prince's thoughts were interrupted when he smelled a fellow Saiyan nearby. "Raditz."

Raditz leaned against the window Bulma was looking through, giving her a look that could only mean one thing: he wanted her.

Raditz tended to give this look when he found someone to his liking. He didn't even notice the prince talking to him and gave Bulma a smirk.

"Need something, Raditz?" Vegeta crossed his arms at the two.

Bulma gave Raditz a flirtatious smile and Vegeta felt something close to rage swell up inside of him.

"Oh! Prince Vegeta. I didn't see you there," the long-haired, teenage Saiyan bowed slightly at Vegeta and straightened himself out. "I was just, uh, wanting to talk to the woman."

Vegeta's eyebrows raised, "_My _woman?"

Bulma's jaw dropped and she stared at Vegeta.

"I-I'm sorry, prince! If you would forgive me…" Raditz bowed fully this time, his tail drooping in defeat.

"Just go."

Raditz flew the hell out of there. Vegeta was stronger than him even if he was younger.

"What the hell was that, Vegeta?" Bulma crossed her arms and gave him a glare. "I am NOT yours. And he was cu-ute!" She glanced in the direction Raditz had gone.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at her. "I was doing this for your own safety, woman. Raditz doesn't like you; he just wants to fuck you."

Bulma let out an offended noise and stormed off to their room.

Vegeta ran his hands through his hair and stared out the window for a while. Was she mad at him or Raditz? He could never honestly tell with her.

"I might as well go after her," he said, frowning at his reflection.

Vegeta crossed his arms and walked slowly down the hallway.

Bulma needed to get away from Vegeta for just a little while. She couldn't stand him sometimes. She decided to stop in front of a different set of windows and concentrated on the white, blue and gray expanse outside of the window.

There wasn't a noise or anything to warn her that something was happening, but out of nowhere a spiky body was pressed against her and she was painfully shoved against the window. Two hands roughly grabbed her hips and she tried to scream but another set of hands covered her mouth. She wanted to get away but when she turned around, the alien thing shoved himself against her stomach. Two green eyes stared at her with a lusty gaze and she struggled to break free.

The alien pressed his mouth against hers in a gross kiss while she tried to squirm away before it could take advantage. She felt his fingers slide into her spandex suit and she yelped into his mouth.

While he was walking he heard a muffled noise and turned to see one of Frieza's guards with his mouth against Bulma's. It looked like he was eating her face off and Vegeta almost wanted to laugh. The display was disgusting but Bulma couldn't fight the guard off herself.

The orange alien slipped one of his fingers up Bulma's tight spandex shorts which caused her to yelp. He clearly found what he wanted and that's where Vegeta lost it. If Bulma were raped, word would spread fast and Vegeta would probably be put away for a very long time because Frieza would find a way to blame the prince… as always.

He jumped forward and grabbed the alien by the neck, slamming him against the glass window. Luckily it didn't crack or they might be in more trouble than necessary.

The alien didn't have time to react and Vegeta shoved his fist through the alien's chest, that being the final blow to kill it. Frieza wouldn't think anything of it. Men died each day over petty things.

He ran back to the room, confident that that's where she would be and he was right. Bulma sat against the door with her face buried in her knees, her small frame shaking with sobs.

"Hey…" he knelt down next to her. "He's dead. It's fine."

Bulma couldn't seem to hear him and Vegeta lifted her up before typing in the code and walking into their room. He set her down on the bed but she just tightened into a little ball when he wasn't touching her anymore.

It was horrible seeing her like this and he lifted her up once more. Deep down, he considered her a friend. She was literally the only person he had ever called a friend and seeing her upset wasn't one of his favorite things because when she was sad, he was sad.

A ring echoed throughout the room and Vegeta frowned. "Bulma, give me one moment."

He let her go, causing her to go back into the protective little ball and he answered the video call. "Yes?"

Frieza eyed Vegeta for a moment before asking, "Still a virgin?"

Vegeta's mouth twitched and he stared at Frieza, using an emotionless mask as his only form of comeback.

"Anyway. I called to tell you that you won't be needed until tomorrow. Remember to wear something other than that stupid Saiyan armor." Frieza frowned, clearly displeased that his plans had to wait another day and switched off the call.

Vegeta walked back to Bulma. "Let's just take a nap, woman. I don't have anything else to do at the moment," _besides train, _he silently added.

He picked her up once more and set her under the black and red comforter. She curled into a ball and he slid off his armor before climbing in next to her, placing a pillow between them like they usually did. It was what Bulma had done ever since she had to share a bed with him and he didn't stop her.

To his surprise, the pillow moved and he felt Bulma move over and cling to him. He rolled onto his side and looked down. All he could see from this angle was blue hair. Vegeta wrapped his tail and arms around Bulma, trying to calm her down more and she eventually fell asleep.

It was the first night Bulma let him hold her.

As friends of course.

Bulma woke up well into the morning with her face buried in Vegeta's chest. She immediately jumped away.

For some reason, comfort like that, especially from him, was unsettling. She had noticed herself enjoying his company way too much and it felt like she was betraying Yamcha in some way.

When he called her "his" woman earlier, she felt _something_ just thinking about it.

Bulma quietly went into the bathroom to get ready. She would never act upon these weird feelings about him. He was just some stubborn guy she had been forced to live with under unfortunate circumstances.

Bulma went back into the main part of the room with her spandex suit on. Vegeta was no longer in bed and she went to check his training room.

"Of course he would be," Bulma rolled her eyes and started to shut the door when Vegeta's voice stopped her.

"See something you like, woman?" the teenage prince was now turned around and smirking at her. He knew he looked good with his muscled chest and arms shining with sweat.

Bulma took longer than necessary to come up with a response. "N-no! You… jerk!" Bulma sputtered and slammed the door.

Vegeta laughed wildly when she shut the door. Her reaction was confusing but also quite funny.

She lifted a hand and touched her cheek that felt hot from a blush burning over her usually pale features. "What am I doing?"

Bulma quickly went to "her" side of the room and sat at the table she would sometimes build or fix inventions on.

She couldn't focus enough to build anything and she sat there, with a cross look on her face, staring at just about nothing.

Vegeta was known for his ability to be completely silent when sneaking up on people.

When he was done training, he saw Bulma sitting at the table and stealthily floated behind her.

"Woman…" he whispered into her ear, causing her to fall out of her chair.

"Ugh! What was that for!" she stood up and glared at the boy who was now perfectly eye level with her.

Vegeta stayed floating and raised his eyebrows at her. "You must join me tonight for an event Lord Frieza has invited us to. It is required that you wear a dress."

Bulma crossed her arms and thought of a way to avoid spending more time with him. "I don't want to wear a dress. I think they're all too big for me." It was a lie, of course. They fit her perfectly. She knew because she had tried them all on before out of pure boredom. Bulma huffed and mumbled, "Fine, whatever." She looked at the wall clock that was in an alien language she had never heard of. It moved the same as clocks on Earth "When do we need to leave?"

"Three hours," Vegeta landed back on the floor. "Be ready then or it's my ass getting in trouble."

Bulma nodded and walked away. She might as well look her best if she was being forced to go.

Vegeta gave her a stare as she went into the bathroom. Whatever they just did was more awkward than usual.

Bulma had been in the bathroom for at least two and a half hours. Her appearance was at its best and she hoped to catch at least one eye tonight.

Her hair was in waves down her back and she wore a strapless black ball gown. The bodice clung to her nearly perfect body. The skirt started low and hit the floor. She definitely felt like a princess in search of her true prince.

Bulma emerged from the bathroom and found Vegeta buttoning up his suit. He must have taken a shower in the training room.

It seemed impossible that he would look even better than usual, but he did.

When he caught sight of Bulma she spun and struck a pose, "How do I look?"

"You look better than usual."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Only he could make a compliment sound like something bad.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

She grabbd a pair of sparkly ballet flats and sat on the bed to put them on. She preferred heels, but being the fact that her "date" was shorter than her, she chose something to keep her lower.

"Ready to go?" Vegeta asked, adjusting his bow tie in the mirror.

His tuxedo had the Saiyan royal crest on the pocket and it was purely black.

They were matching by accident, but since Bulma had no time to change into something else, she was stuck looking like the stubborn prince's prom date.

Frieza's party was in full swing and the champagne was running free.

Everyone was making the best of their time because the tyrannical Cold family rarely threw such extravagant, fun parties.

Bulma and Vegeta sat at their table doing what normal teenagers would do when given the chance to carelessly drink: They drank. More than necessary.

They also danced and it helped ware off their buzzes.

The party guests were permitted to leave at any time and Vegeta took advantage of the opportunity. He grabbed Bulma's hand. "Let's leave. There's more fun things to do elsewhere."

He was a lot nicer when he had had something to drink.

They both ran together down one of the hallways until they got to the large glass tube.

"Look." Vegeta looked up and saw a beautiful array of stars against the black velvet expanse of space. The atmosphere of Planet Cold was barely there and it made for the most beautiful night skies.

Bulma flopped onto the ground and lay back while she looked up through the glass. "It's beautiful."

They stayed like that for a few moments before Bulma slowly stood up and walked towards Vegeta. Her balance was a little bit off because the champagne she had was still getting to her head, but she was walked careful enough that she wouldn't fall. "It's cold. Can we go back to the room?"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flew slowly to their room. His mind was fuzzy and he almost forgot where they were going.

"Here we are," Bulma giggled and jumped out of his arms. "Can we light a fire in the fireplace or something? I don't know how you aren't freezing."

Vegeta nodded and went to the fireplace as soon as they got inside. He lit the small fire with a ki blast and Bulma sat directly in front of the small, warm glow.

"Save some heat for me, woman." Vegeta didn't know why he said that. It wasn't that he was cold, he just wanted to hang around with his only friend.

Bulma was making him feel unsettled when she leaned back more and his tail whipped out behind her to steady her so she wouldn't get burned. "Careful," he teased.

They sat in the warmth for a long time. Bulma gave Vegeta a side glance and noticed that he was looking at her as well.

"Now I think I'm going to go to sleep," Bulma stood up and slid out of her dress. She had a thin slip underneath to cover everything important and didn't bother to fold up the dress, letting it fall into a heap. "Are you coming Vegeta?"

Vegeta stood up. "I'm going to take a shower first." He looked at her and stepped closer. "Goodnight Bulma." Without even meaning to do so, the alcohol in his mind thinking mostly for him, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the mouth. It was as if he had just done the most natural thing in the world.

Bulma did a shocking thing by holding the kiss for a moment and they both sprang apart after realizing what they were doing. "Uh…" She didn't have any clever comeback and turned to go to bed. "Sleep now."

They were in a weird situation but neither of them were doing anything to stop it.

He would go to bed later than her and every time she would lay awake until he got there and she was safe in his arms.

Vegeta enjoyed feeling needed. Frieza didn't have missions for him so he trained during the days and protected Bulma from the nonexistent monsters in the dark of the room at night. He would wake up before her as well, but he wouldn't leave the bed for a moment, taking time to feel her in his arms as she slept, making sure everything was okay.

Over the past few weeks, they had kissed many times. It was like after that first kiss they shared, it was an okay thing to do now. Mostly goodnight kisses, but on occasion Vegeta would steal a kiss from her simply because he could.

Eventually, Frieza had a quick mission for Vegeta and when Vegeta returned, Bulma kissed him- a long, deep kiss that neither of them had forgotten for a very long time.

Bulma walked around feeling happy for once in a while. She couldn't even begin to describe what she and Vegeta were to each other because friends didn't do this.

They woke up this morning like usual but Vegeta was feeling under the weather and allowed Bulma to continue on with her day as he lay there, controlling the pain that buzzed throughout most of his body.

Bulma went to take a shower and Vegeta drifted off to sleep again. He was in too much pain to do anything else. When she got out of the shower, his heightened hearing picked up the noises of her getting ready for the day and he woke up abruptly.

Vegeta curled into a ball while he listened to her get ready. He was picturing her in front of a mirror without any clothes on and it was making him hot and bothered. Of course he had noticed her body many times before, but it were as if it was just coming to realization that she was perfect looking.

She walked by and gave him a strange look while he looked back at her with an uncomfortable look on his face. He immediately jumped up, flying to the bathroom so she couldn't see him. It was time for a cold shower and fast.

He jumped under the spray as soon as the water started. Hopefully she didn't notice his reason for leaving soon, but he couldn't control himself right now and it was beginning to worry him. He looked down. The thought of Bulma had really gotten to him and he was extremely hard.

The cold shower wasn't working to alleviate the situation and he paused before he could try something else…

Raditz and he had been close at one point and he tried to remember Raditz' exact words about Saiyan males reaching maturity. Something along the lines of what would happen during his rut and not being able to reach a release until he actually had sex.

Vegeta stumbled and his back rested against the wall. There had to be another way. He shut his eyes and grabbed his length, trying to stroke himself off while the cold water beat down on him.

He came many times but his erection would immediately return as if saying it wanted more. Vegeta had no choice but to get out of the shower and go back to bed as quickly as possible in hopes of sleeping this rut off.

Vegeta lay restless and in bed all day, the urge to mate with someone was heightening and he shut his eyes whenever Bulma walked into the room.

It wasn't enough. Her smells were still in the pillows and the sheets and he had to resist touching himself just because her delicious scent was everywhere.

He shut his eyes again and tried to sleep. Bulma came into the room and jumped onto the bed. Vegeta opened his eyes but wouldn't dare move otherwise, unsure what that would do to him. She climbed closer until she reached his feet and he inwardly groaned.

_Please, woman. Have the decency not to crawl all over me while I am in this situation._

Bulma climbed underneath the warm blankets and scooted up next to him, draping her leg over him while she cuddled close. She was in for a good nap right about now. 

Vegeta was almost moaning in pain, it hurt so bad to be close to her like this.

She adjusted her leg over him and froze when she felt something that wasn't normally there. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away.

"Vegeta? Do you have… a…" Bulma couldn't finish. It was so awkward now. Of course she knew what it was. It would be a lie to say that her and Yamcha hadn't had a bit of fun in their time.

Vegeta pulled himself away and reddened. He pulled his legs up to his chest practically, trying to conceal his erection.

"I am suffering from my first rut, please don't touch me…"

Vegeta calmly lay back down and faced away from her. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

It hurt so bad to be stuck like this. His hormones were off the wall and his mind was screaming to take the female that was lying in the bed next to him.

Bulma scooted close to him again and wrapped one of her arms around his side and hugged him. "Do you need me to get you anything? I hate to see you in pain."

There was a low growl that vibrated through his chest and he jumped out of the bed.

She sat up in the bed and stared at him. He was standing there in broad daylight and she couldn't help but stare at his pants. She was biting the inside of her cheeks in order not to giggle. It was an indecent thing to do, but she couldn't help herself!

Vegeta noticed her trying not to laugh at him. He was fuming. In order to calm himself down and not blast the woman, he turned away and put a hand on his forehead. This was embarrassing. Now she knew and he didn't like it. It was a very, very weak thing for him to be doing right now.

Calmly, as if now having a leash on himself, he turned around and walked to the bed. "Move over. I'm going back to sleep."

Bulma lay in the bed, on her side, with her hands on her stomach while she stared at the ceiling. She wasn't really tired anymore. Vegeta was next to her obviously not asleep either, based on the noises he was making.

She turned to steal a glance at him. He was in a tiny ball, eyes squeezed shut and a moan of pain occasionally escaping his lips.

"Vegeta… Please tell me what you need. I'll help you." Bulma was sitting up and looking at him. Her look was one of concern. What she didn't realize was saying she would help was practically a death wish.

He slowly uncurled from his ball and opened his eyes. He looked at Bulma before moving closer to her under the blankets. The way he was looking at her scared her, but the curious side of her wanted to see what Vegeta was going to do.

Slowly, as if realizing her uncertainty, he climbed over her. She was still frozen and he rested his hands on the bed next to her. Their bodies were touching. She could feel everything including… Her eyes widened. Vegeta gave her an evil smirk and pressed his chest against hers so she was lying back on the bed. He started kissing her neck. Between kisses, he whispered, "I need to have sex."

After a moment, her eyebrows knit together and a slight frown on her face, she got used to the idea. Either it was the way his mouth felt on her neck, or the unfortunate fact that a lot of prisoners in her position were getting killed lately and she thought she didn't have much time left, but she had changed her mind and wanted Vegeta.

What was the worst thing that could happen?

Catching Vegeta off guard, she flipped them over so she was on top. Her legs straddled him and she smirked down at him. "Okay." She leaned forward again and started kissing him. He was wearing only spandex shorts and it gave her all the access she wanted to his chest and stomach.

He groaned down at her, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Bulma stuck out her tongue and licked his stomach. "Only once."

The fact that she had some experience behind her made him harder. He wanted her even more. It might not be such a horrible thing after all.

Vegeta pulled Bulma back up and tore off her spandex suit without any warning. "I want you now."

She would deny it if you asked, but at that very moment, she had never been turned on more in her life. Even Yamcha couldn't make her want him so much. In fact, Yamcha was just a memory and that's where he'd stay.

Bulma was now completely nude and she pulled off Vegeta's shorts. She didn't expect this to be a romantic thing. She didn't even expect them to do this ever again, but it didn't bother her and she welcomed it when he resumed his position on top of her.

Vegeta's heart was racing and Bulma was surprisingly calm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and egged him on to go further.

He realized that she was starting to want it. Her face was flushed and each time he involuntarily grinded against her, he would hear a small gasp come from her mouth. Why not tease her? His hand went to the base of his length and he rubbed his head against her, slowly, enjoying her begging for him with moans.

"Please…" Her hands were on his back and she was trying to press him down against her. After hardly any persuasion needed from her, he lowered himself so he was against her again. His arms wrapped around her and he thanked her with a kiss before entering her. It was slow at first while he still had control, but the side of him that really, really needed this took over. He picked up his speed and held onto Bulma's hips. It only made him want to go faster when he heard gasps and moans come from under him.

Their chests were pressed together and occasionally he would bite her shoulders, neck and really anything he could get his mouth on. Bulma's hands were in his hair, pressing his mouth against her skin while she lost herself in the feeling of him taking her without anymore walls or barriers. She would bite her lip to hold back moans and screams of pleasure, but nothing could keep her truly quiet.

Vegeta came twice before she could once. He really needed this. His body was thanking Bulma.

She lay to the side, catching her breath, before she realized they were going to make an afternoon, evening and night out of this. He took her countless times and she let him. She enjoyed it and all thoughts were shut off besides the need that they realized they had for each other.

The next morning, Bulma lay with Vegeta in a sore heap. Their legs were intertwined and their arms held each other close.

Little did the pair know, Lord Frieza stood over them with a victorious smirk on his face. There were ripped clothes next to the bed and the smell of sweat and sex filled his nostrils. He had won. Vegeta had lost his virginity by the looks of it.

Now to do what he really wanted.

Frieza clapped his hands together once. Vegeta was the first to wake up and immediately growled when he saw the lizard standing at the foot of his bed. He widened his eyes and pulled the blankets over Bulma before he realized what he was doing.

The protectiveness. He remembered last night immediately and his glare faltered while he looked at Frieza.

Frieza noticed the look and started laughing. Bulma woke up and sat up before clinging to Vegeta. She didn't have time to think too much about last night. The laugh escaping the lizard was terrifying.

"Oh yes. I know what you two kiddies did. I'm impressed, Vegeta, you got the bitch in your pants after all." Frieza was giggling by now.

Bulma glanced at Zarbon who stood in the doorway, hands behind his back and a blank look on his face. That was the only escape besides the windows that were made of glass thicker than any spaceship she had ever seen.

"Bulma get your clothes on. It's time to leave." Frieza was smiling and pointed to the closet. Bulma didn't have a choice. She was shaking, unsure of what was really happening.

Frieza grabbed Bulma when she was dressed and roughly walked towards the door.

"Vegeta! Please! I want to stay!" There were tears running down Bulma's face. She was reaching for Vegeta and he rushed forward to get Bulma.

Zarbon sent a blast towards Vegeta with enough force that he was knocked to the ground.

"NO! Vegeta!" Bulma was knocked unconscious soon after. Frieza had never liked screaming.

That was the last time Bulma had laid eyes on Vegeta…

* * *

><p><em>Ah, so dramatic. Don't worry! There will be plenty more BulmaVegeta in future chapters to come. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
